Les Entremetteurs
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Autriche, 1853. Traverser l'Histoire, c'est ennuyeux. Roderich et Gilbert le font depuis des siècles. Alors parfois, ils décident de laisser leur marque sur le cours des événements, depuis les coulisses. Que voulez-vous, il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent un peu...!


Bien le bonsoir/bonjour (j'hésite, il est plus de minuit...)

Disclaimer : Roderich et Gilbert appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Les autres sont des personnages historiques.

Ceci est un OS déjanté et improvisé écrit en une petite heure après avoir regardé _Sissi_. Avec Romy Schneider, oui oui. Regardez, c'est drôle.

Sincèrement, je ne sais pas vraiment qualifier ce qui suit. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Rating : K+.

Genre : Humour. Tentative, en tout cas. Historique.

Pairing : PruAus.

Si vous prêtez un peu d'attention à cet OS, déjà, un grand merci ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Les entremetteurs

 _Autriche, 1853._

Quand Roderich ouvrit les yeux par ce beau matin d'août, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Gilbert à côté de lui. Étrange. Il dormait plus tard que lui d'ordinaire. Il se releva sur les volumineux oreillers et se frotta les yeux.

« Guten Morgen, Roddy ! » le salua une voix depuis le seuil de la porte de la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Roderich fronça les sourcils et passa une main sur son front.

« Ce que tu es bruyant, dès le matin. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si vif au réveil. »

« Au réveil ? » s'indigna Preußen. « Liebling, ça fait des heures que je suis levé ! »

« Que me vaut cet extraordinaire dynamisme ? » demanda Roderich.

Il tâtonna pour récupérer ses optiques sur la table de nuit, les posa sur son nez et vit bien plus distinctement le Prussien accoudé au battant de la porte, revêtu de son costume d'apparat et arborant son éternel sourire fier et narquois.

« Diantre, tu es même habillé. »

« Je sais que tu me préfères nu, pas la peine de le souligner. »

Roderich roula des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » remarqua-t-il.

« Ah, oui ! Il va y avoir un bal ! Et il parait que cette vieille chouette d'Archiduchesse Sophie s'est mise en tête de fiancer ton Empereur ! »

« Je suis au courant. »

« Mais moi je ne l'étais pas ! » s'indigna Gilbert. « Elle a choisi Hélène de Bavière. »

« Je n'ai rien à y redire... »

Gilbert fit la moue, dubitatif. Il haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse couvert de médailles.

« Franchement, Roddy, tu n'es pas bien réveillé. »

Pour toute réponse, l'Autrichien bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Tu te souviens qu'il y a de ça quelques temps, elle voulait lui fiancer ma petite Anna. »

« Possible. »

« Et ça ne s'est pas fait. Elle a choisi cette fille de Bavière... »

Roderich scruta un moment le visage de Gilbert. Il reconnaissait l'étincelle de facétie qui y brillait. Il l'avait déjà vue... A l'époque où Frédéric II de Prusse avait rencontré son favori, avec l'aide de Gilbert -et de Roderich, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais : cet histoire avait été l'un des nombreux épisodes de l'histoire où les deux Germaniques avaient joué les entremetteurs, mais jamais Roderich ne se vanterait de s'amuser de la sorte, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'idées du Prussien.

« ... Et tu veux te venger. » acheva Roderich pour lui.

« Exact ! »

« Comme c'est puéril. »

« Comme tu vas prendre ton pied en m'y aidant. » répliqua Preußen de la même voix monocorde.

Un long regard entre les améthystes et les rubis. Chacun soutint les prunelles de l'autre.

« ... On en parle au petit-déjeuner ? » plaida Roderich avec lassitude.

« Une demi-heure, Österreich ! J'aurai élaboré ma stratégie ! »

L'ouragan prussien quitta la chambre en vainqueur.

oOo

« Gilbert... Mange proprement. » le somma Roderich, excédé, alors qu'il avait le loisir de prendre son repas en face d'une montagne de nourriture et de Gilbert qui le regardait par-dessus son assiette démesurée.

« Hum, oui, Mutti. »

Il s'essuya la bouche, puis reprit la parole, la bouche à moitié pleine.

« Donc ! » fit-il. « Hélène est arrivée à la cour. Avec sa mère et toute la clique. »

« Et ? Qui prévois-tu de m'être entre eux ? »

« Elle s'appelle Elisabeth. Elle a quinze ans... Elle est belle comme un cœur... »

« Qu'en sais-tu, tu n'y connais rien. »

« Silence, Roddy. C'est la sœur d'Hélène. »

« Je reconnais bien là ton goût du drame familial, disciple de France. »

Le rictus de Gilbert fut tout ce que Roderich obtint pour réponse.

« Je me charge de la petite Sissi. Toi, tu t'occupes de dégoûter Franz d'Hélène. »

Sans plus de cérémonial, la nation prussienne quitta la salle à manger pour vaquer à ses desseins, laissant Roderich terminer son petit-déjeuner seul.

oOo

« Mais enfin, Österreich, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez me dissuader d'épouser Hélène... » protesta le jeune Empereur Franz Joseph lorsque sa nation lui eut exposé son souhait. « C'est une personne tout à fait charmante... ! »

« Tu as vu ses sourcils, blanc-bec ? On n'en voit plus ses yeux ! Elle en devient effrayante ! »

« Ça ne vous ressemble pas de critiquer ainsi la gent féminine, Monsieur. Ça ne sied guère à un gentilhomme. »

Roderich leva les yeux au ciel.

« Écoute, Franz, tu vas rencontrer sa sœur cadette, et crois-moi, elle te conviendra bien mieux. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, mais je le tiens de source sûre ! Prends cette opportunité comme un cadeau d'anniversaire de ma part... »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez m'empêcher de... »

Roderich l'interrompit d'un soupir. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'il adorait voir un certain Prussien victorieux des cœurs et satisfait des tourmentes d'autrui, ni que lui-même en retirait un plaisir mesquin. Au lieu de ça, il coupa court à l'entretien en quittant le bureau impérial en claquant la porte.

oOo

« Elle est prête ? » demanda Roderich avec détachement.

« Elle est parfaite ! » répliqua Gilbert, satisfait de son plan et se décalant un peu sur la droite pour permettre à Roderich de jeter un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte. A l'intérieur d'une chambre à coucher trop décorée, devant une coiffeuse, on coiffait une très jeune femme avec inventivité et exagération d'exubérance. Elle portait une magnifique robe à froufrous de taffetas bleu.

« Je te l'accorde. Mais ses cheveux sont trop beaux pour subir un tel massacre. La pauvre enfant. » commenta Roderich alors qu'une dame de compagnie redoublait de torsades et de nattes dans la chevelure brune de l'adolescente.

« J'ai hâte d'être au bal. » confessa Gilbert.

C'était au cours de la soirée que Franz devait annoncer ses fiançailles et l'identité de l'heureuse élue, bien que cette dernière soit un secret de polichinelle et que toute la cour suspectât déjà ce qu'il se tramait entre Hélène et l'Empereur.

« On dirait une jeune fille avant son premier bal. Allons, Gilbert, tu sais bien que c'est ennuyeux à mourir. »

« Celui-ci sera mémorable, j'en suis sûr ! Dis-moi, Roddy, tu m'accorderas une danse ? »

oOo

Franz et Elisabeth étaient face à face dans la vaste salle de réception, sous les lumières des lustres de cristal, devant les yeux d'innombrables invités, parmi lesquels Roderich et Gilbert avaient repéré -et évitaient proprement- Bayern et Hessen, entre autres congénères et cousins. Tous à leur plan machiavélique de changer le cours de l'histoire, ils ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène des rencontres entre l'Empereur et sa cousine.

La jeune fille rougissait comme la pucelle qu'elle était sous le regard admiratif de son cousin. Qui, du reste, était sous le charme, pour le plus grand plaisir de Gilbert.

« Regarde-le, ton petit Empereur, il n'a d'yeux que pour elle ! J'en connais une dont les plans vont être drôlement contrariés. »

« J'en connais une autre qui va être très déçue de voir l'Empereur lui échapper. » répliqua Roderich avec amertume.

Gilbert choisit d'ignorer cette remarque. Lui, tant qu'il était du côté des vainqueurs, il se fichait pas mal des perdants, tant en amour qu'en combat singulier.

Au dîner, Roderich fut forcé de constater que le Prussien avait raison. L'Empereur n'accorda plus un regard à sa voisine mais prêta un vif intérêt à l'égard de l'autre jeune fille. Roderich refusa tout net d'accorder à son amant la satisfaction de reconnaître son génie entremetteur.

Au bal, Franz n'octroya pas une danse à sa promise. Gilbert y vit bien évidemment le signe d'imminentes fiançailles. Il entraîna Roderich dans une valse endiablée pour manifester sa joie, et se prépara à attendre la déclaration officielle de l'Empereur.

Il fut médusé lorsqu'on clôtura le bal sans que rien de la sorte ne se soit produit.

oOo

Ils s'étaient retirés dans la chambre conjugale. Gilbert bouillonnait de rage.

« C'est un scandale ! » répétait-il sans arrêt. « Comment peut-il jouer avec les nerfs de tout le monde comme ça ! Mais, enfin ! Et cette pauvre Hélène... ! »

« Gilbert, tu parles comme l'Archiduchesse Sophie. »

« ...Jamais. » assura l'albinos en se laissant sombrement tomber sur le lit.

« Viens te coucher. »

« Pas avant que ton eunuque d'Empereur ne proclame ses fiançailles. »

« Gilbert... » soupira lascivement Roderich.

L'Autrichien s'était déshabillé et ne conservait qu'une chemise de nuit et ses optiques sur son nez fin. Il s'assit sur le lit et se plaça derrière son amant, l'attrapant par le cou, massant ses épaules tendues par la frustration, et commença à embrasser sa nuque tout en le délestant de sa veste de brocart, desserrant son jabot, déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Cette fois, la nation autrichienne vainquit. Sa victoire se manifesta sous la forme d'un sourire revenant aux lèvres de Preußen, et d'un murmure :

« Vous êtes un démon doublé d'une bête de sexe, Roderich von Edelstein. J'aime ça. »

Il en oublia soudainement toute sa déception des fiançailles postposées.

oOo

Quand Gilbert ouvrit les yeux par ce beau matin d'août, il fut surpris de trouver Roderich à côté de lui. Habillé de pied en cap dans le style aristocratique de l'époque, assis sur le bord du lit et recoiffant distraitement l'albinos alangui.

« Guten Morgen, Gil ! » le salua-t-il de sa voix posée.

Cependant le brun avait un sourire moqueur et narquois qui ne disait rien qui vaille à la nation prussienne.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Oh, rien grand-chose. Tiens au fait, Franz et Sissi sont fiancés. »

Gilbert se redressa d'un bond dans le lit.

« Ils ont fait ça sans moi ! » s'indigna-t-il.

Roderich laissa échapper un éclat de rire cristallin.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, Edelstein, hein. Tu lui as dit d'attendre aujourd'hui, j'en suis sûr. Renégat. »

Le sourire mutin de Roderich lui offrit la plus éloquente réponse.

« ...Tu adores jouer avec mes nerfs, pas vrai, Roddy ? » fit l'albinos en se frottant les yeux.

« J'aime te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour des siècles de persécution. » corrigea Österreich. « Nous en sommes donc à 451 victoires, partenaire. »

« 452. Tu oublies toujours qu'on a marié Otton Ier deux fois. »

« Oui, mais je maintiens qu'il y avait quelque chose de peu net dans les affaires de Copernic. Donc, 451. »

Gilbert leva les yeux au ciel, avant de tendre la main à Roderich, qui la serra avec un sourire.

« A d'innombrables siècles de partenariat. »

De nations ils avaient le nom, certes ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils étaient parfois fatigués d'écrire l'histoire sur le devant de la scène et préféraient agir en coulisses.

« Et à bien d'autres à venir. » conclut Roderich.

* * *

Guten Morgen : Bonjour (allemand)

Liebling : Chéri (allemand)

Preußen : Prusse (allemand)

Österreich : Autriche (allemand)

Bayern : Bavière (allemand)

Hessen : Hesse (allemand)

Notes historiques

L'Empereur Franz Joseph Ier d'Autriche a été fiancé le lendemain de son anniversaire, le 19 août 1953, à Elisabeth de Bavière (sa cousine germaine). A la base, il était supposé se fiancer à la soeur aînée de celle-ci, Hélène, mais un coup de foudre impromptu changea le cours de l'histoire. Quelques mois auparavant, sa mère l'Archiduchesse Sophie avait voulu le fiancer à Anne de Prusse.

Frédéric II de Prusse était gay. Je l'ai appris récemment, honte à moi. Voilà voilà.

Otton Ier du Saint-Empire a été le premier souverain du premier Reich. (Shinsei Roma T-T) Et il a été marié deux fois, en effet.

J'ai peut-être hérité cette vision légèrement libertine de Roddy et Gil de la fanfic _Les Liaisons Périlleuses_ de Jellyontherocks.

Voilà pour ce babillage d'après 22h, je vais me coucher o/

Merci de votre lecture~

Niniel.


End file.
